It Has To Be The Eyes
by SincereSilver
Summary: Sakura's engaged. Naruto's confused. Sasuke's in denial. And... Kakashi could care less. Who is Sakura engaged to and why is Naruto throwing a fit? Oneshot, Main Neji/Sakura, Very very slight Kakashi/Sakura and Sasuke/Sakura, Minor OOC, Minor Bashing


****

Quick Info on Ages:

**Sakura-22**

**Sasuke-22**

**Naruto-22**

**Kakashi-36**

**Neji-23**

**Disclaimer: I only own the writing. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Clicking sounds echoed down the empty white hallway. Tracing the sounds back to the source, a woman with pink hair down to her thighs and emerald eyes was sorely focused on the clipboard in hand. She kept muttering something along the same lines of 'I just saw them yesterday' and 'Baka'.

A manicured hand gently pushed open the door that read 103. The sight she saw was easily one to laugh at. Uchiha Sasuke was glaring at the ceiling with a long gash on his arm, while Uzumaki Naruto had several small cuts on his torso and was yelling, "Teme! Stop ignoring me while I'm talking to you!" Everyone quieted when they noticed the pink-haired twenty-two year old walk in. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" Sakura cringed, resisting the urge to bring a chakra enhanced fist to the side of his head. "Dobe, be quiet." Sasuke muttered coldly. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi." Sakura said cheerfully, greeting her former team and getting a two-fingered wave from Kakashi who had his nose stuck in his book.

Sakura walked over to her blonde friend first, green medical chakra glowing around her hands as she glided her hands over his torso. Minutes later Sakura was moving over to her raven-haired friend. "You two really need to stop sparring so intensely. I'm getting tired of seeing your names on my roster every day." Her soothing voice filled the room conversationally, a hint of a threat in her tone. "It's all Teme's fault." The blond man spoke stubbornly. "Dobe, it's yours." Naruto started to get up. "Teme!" "I don't care whose fault it is!" Sakura roared, her temper flaring. "You guys are going to stop injuring each other every day or I will keep you both in the hospital for a month! Got it?!" Both men cringed back while Kakashi chuckled behind his book. "She's more like baa-chan every day." Naruto muttered under his breath. Sakura shook her head as she moved her glowing left hand down Sasuke's arm, a sparkling pink sapphire catching the light on her ring finger.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Sakura-chan?" The woman in the white doctor's coat looked up warily. "Why are you wearing an engagement ring?" The woman didn't falter as her hands continued to glow green with medical chakra. "Because I'm engaged, Baka." Time seemed at a standstill for a moment. Kakashi choked behind his book. Naruto's mouth hung wide open and he looked like he was going to faint. Sasuke's eyes widened from his spot on his the hospital bed, onyx eyes swirling to crimson. And Sakura was thinking about a certain pearl-eyed shinobi with dark brown hair. "You're what?!" The three men in the room yelled at the same time. This time the medical chakra faded away as the gash disappeared. "You're both free to go now." Sakura smiled coyly as she glided out of the room, purposely waving her hand with the giant engagement ring on it. "Bye boys!" Naruto was the first one to recover as he darted after his female teammate, yelling on the way. "Wait! Sakura-chan! Who are you engaged to?! Sakura-chaaaaan!"

Just over an hour later, Naruto was talking with Sasuke and Kakashi on the training grounds. Sasuke was sparring with Kakashi while a black and blue Naruto pouted. "How did we **not **know she was seeing someone?!" Kakashi ducked, avoiding a kick to the chest. "Maybe she kept it a secret because she didn't want us to scare him away like last time." A rare smile flitted across the Uchiha's face at Kakashi's comment. "Honestly, all I did was turn my sharingan on." Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled as he saw two figures coming closer. "Neji! Sakura-chan!" Kakashi and Sasuke stopped training long enough to wave and/or nod to the two newcomers. "Neji! Did you know that Sakura-chan was engaged?!" Naruto was too busy yelling to notice the space between Neji and Sakura, or lack of space. 

Sakura sighed at the chosen topic, but Neji started to speak. "Actually," Naruto cut him off. "I can't believe it! I want to know who he is! I mean, he has to get through us to get to our Sakura-chan!" "Naruto." Neji tried to start but was interrupted, again. "I mean who does he think he is?! He thinks he can just come waltzing in and date our Sakura-chan without our permission! Then he proposes to her?!" "NARUTO!" This time is was Sakura who interrupted. Naruto finally stopped ranting to look at the two. "Uzumaki, I already knew that Sakura was engaged." Neji said calmly with a small smirk. Naruto grinned boyishly. "Then you can help us find him! Point out the jerk, Sakura!" Sakura paused, gently biting her lower lip. Hesitantly, she pointed a finger to the man beside her. By now, Kakashi and Sasuke had long since stopped fighting and were staring at the couple. Naruto broke the silence. "YOU'RE ENGAGED TO NEJI?!" Neji smirked, wrapping his arms around Sakura's middle from behind. "Is there a problem?" Sakura smiled up at him while gently placing her hands on top of his. They could faintly hear Sasuke muttering while he paced. "She's engaged to a Hyuga. She is **engaged** to a **Hyuga**." Neji rolled his eyes, glancing at the openly staring Naruto.

It took over an hour of Sakura yelling at her team to allow her to leave with her fiancé. It ended somehow with Sakura yelling how she was twenty-two and could decide who she wanted to marry by herself, thankyouverymuch.

Naruto, however, was still sulking and trying to figure out what in the world drew Sakura to Neji. He was having no problem voicing his thoughts. "He's anti-social, arrogant, and he's-he's-he's… he's Neji!!" Kakashi rubbed his temples with one hand while holding his book up with the other. Sasuke was still in denial that Sakura was engaged to a Hyuga. Naruto thought for a moment. Sakura had a crush on Sasuke and went out with him for a short time when he came back from the snake pedophile, Orochimaru. She also dated Kakashi for a couple of months. Now, she was engaged to Neji and they had been dating Lord knows how long. Sharingan…Sharingan…Byakugan. Naruto could only come up with one theory. "It's gotta be the eyes."

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I'm not pleased with this one, but I didn't kill Sakura! But, my computer is acting wierd and deleting stuff at random and I don't want this one deleted. So, here is a fluffy one-shot! (This is what happens when I listen to too many George Strait love songs) I will probably go back and edit this as soon as I hear more about what I should do. As usual, no flames please. Constructive critcism is welcome. Read and review please!**

**-Silver-**


End file.
